After the Batte of New York
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: After the Avengers take down Ultron and his robots, they turn on each other, blaming Stark and Banner for the deaths and causalities. They go their separate ways, leaving a lost Steve alone in a city he doesn't know. But luckily, an old friend is willing to help out. AU after AoU
1. Chapter 1

**Watched Ant-Man today. My brother left before the end-credits scene. *rolls eyes***

 **Hope ya'll doing good (enjoy this last week of no-school, unless you are in school. In which case, *wraps you in blanket and gives you cookies*)**

 **Fez.**

"People _DIED_ , Tony!" Natasha yelled. New York was in ruins around them. Broken robots littered the streets around them, sparks still spewing. People rushed around them, helping the wounded and try to find lost family members.

Clint stood near her, face ashen. Wanda partly leaning on him, eyes distant and foggy.

Tony had cuts and bruises all over his face.

"I never said it would work well..." He spread his hands, suit clinking. Cables were sticking out of it, and all of it was dented.

Steve swallowed. The fight had been hard and all he wanted to do was go back to the Tower, and sleep.

Plus saying in public that the fight was their fault wasn't the best move.

"Man of Iron, it wasn't the best idea." Thor rumbled, a troubled expression on his face.

Bruce was hanging back, a bit green around the gills. Tony glanced at him, as if to push some of the blame onto him, or have some help. At the look on his face, he looked back around at the other Avengers.

Thor was partly on Natasha's side, disapproving of the fight. Everyone knew Bruce was on Tony's side, for they couldn't have known what would have happened. But no one was bringing him into it, not wanting a Code Green Purple on their hands.

Clint would stand with Natasha, Wanda with them.

That just left Steve.

Tony turned his accusing glaze on him and he took a step back.

"I don't want to-"

"Take sides, yeah, yeah." Tony tutted turning away. "Well, goodbye."

His repulsors fired up, and after a severe wobble, flew in the direction of the Avengers Tower.

Steve squinted up after him for a few seconds, before turning back to the others.

Thor was swinging his hammer worriedly. Clint and Wanda had faded into the crowd, around them. Bruce was hailing a cab, as he watched, he ducked into it and it drove away.

Natasha was looking at him.

"Sometimes, Rogers, you need to pick a side."

She walked backwards into the crowd, slowly disappearing in the thong of people around her.

He found her bright red head a minute later, leaning on a dirty blonde's shoulder. A brown haired girl was drifting along beside them.

"Thor," but the Asgardian was already flying up in a column of rainbow light.

Steve spun around, scanning the hordes of people, trying to find Natasha. She wasn't mean, she would help him. But she wasn't there and he could feel his heart sinking.

No.

No.

No.

He knew no-one. Back when he had instantly been accepted into the Avengers, he had a home.

Everything he knew was six feet under, or modernized into a skyscraper.

He swallowed, trying not to panic.

His head whipped around, but the crowds of people were closing in on him.

"Captain America! What do you think of this new fight?"

"Are we safe?"

"Sign my shirt!"

Cameras snapped. People shouted.

Steve backed out of the constricting group, turned and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony wouldn't take him in.

Natasha might, but he didn't know where she was. Bruce too.

Thor wouldn't be coming back anytime soon and he didn't know where Darcy and Jane lived. Plus, it was a long shot that they would allow him to live there.

He didn't have any money (does this suit look like it has pockets to you?) he didn't have a job.

He didn't even have another change of clothes, everything he owned was in the Tower.

He saw another shiny-eyed fan coming down the street and he winced, taking a random turn.

Except that landed him in a massive group, who immediately turned all their attention to him.

Phones were brought out and he gave a grimace for every selfie. He signed scraps of paper with an unidentifiable scrawl.

His stomach twisted with every flourish of a pen, every 'I love you Captain America!'

He was pushed closer to the curb, teetering on the edge when a yellow taxi swerved across two lanes of cars, a barrage of horns and swearing accompanying it.

The passenger door ended up behind Steve and it swung open, pushing him deeper into the car.

"Get in." The man had a thick New York accent. Steve half-bent down to see into the cab, not exactly wanting to jump in a car with one of the guys who wanted him dead.

However, all he saw was a flash of blue eyes under a black baseball cap and matted hair dangling around his ears.

Steve pulled his shield out of the grip of a screaming woman and ducked in the cab.

They drove away, Steve panting on the passenger seat, holding his shield close.

Hands pounded on the roof and windows, before the man swerved back across the lanes and away from their screams.

As Steve's panicked breathing subsided, he realised he hadn't told the cabbie where he wanted to go. He didn't even have money for the fare, for pity's sake.

"Where are we going?"

"Brooklyn."

"I don't have money for-" Steve stopped midsentence, realising belatedly, that the man's accent had changed, and that _Steve recognized_ it.

Steve's head snapped to the side, to see Bucky grinning at him crookedly, metal arm hidden under a sleeve and gloves. His hair hadn't changed, but he had cleaned himself up and donned citizen clothes.

"Bucky?"

"I'm with ya to the end of the line, punk."


End file.
